A typical RFID system includes an RFID transponder (tag or label), a reader and data processing equipment, such as a computer. Data transfer from/to the RFID transponder (tag or label) and the processing equipment is routed via the air interface between the reader and the RFID transponder, via the reader using for example RF TEM (Transverse Electro-Magnetic) wave, by inductive coupling and by capacitive coupling.
Battery assisted or active Radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders generally include a substrate base layer on which is disposed an integrated circuit (IC), an antenna and a power source.
One method of producing such a transponder label features applying an antenna onto a label. The IC and battery are then accurately placed on the label with the antenna. The antenna, IC and battery may be interconnected using suitable connection means.
In backscatter UHF coupling, accurate placement of the IC (chip) is essential. The chip must be accurately placed on the transponder substrate due to the miniature size of the chip connection pads. However, in known mass production methods, the need for accurate placement of the components, especially the chip, limits the speed of operation and production. A further problem with these methods is that transponders that are defectively assembled or that have defective chip and/or battery components are identified and discarded at the end product stage, which is not financially viable.
It would be desirable to have more efficient transponder assembly production, which would facilitate faster accurate mounting of the chip and faster production of more labels. It would also be advantageous to have a method of testing for malfunctioning components before the end product stage. The present invention provides such a method and mechanism for use thereof.